Terminator: War of The Machines
"In 2019... The War Begins Anew!" - Tagline Terminator: War of The Machines is a new installment in the New Terminator Trilogy, and the sequel to Terminator: Hope of The Future. The game follows up the events of the last game, and takes place 4 months after Hope of The Future, and players will now play as both Kyle Reese and Clementine Everett on Earth-3000 as they must now join their allies, old and new, to stop the 3rd and latest leader of The Villain Armada: Skynet! The game is exclusive to Xbox One and set for release in 2019. Cast * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Mark Adam Miller as Dennis Reese * Kerry O'Malley as Mary Reese * JK Simmons as O'Brien * Michael Gladis as Lt. Matias * Emilia Clarke as Sarah Connor * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Guardian T-800 * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Dayo Okieni as Danny Dyson * Courtney B. Vance as Miles Dyson * Brett Azar as The T-2000 * Aaron V. Williamson as The T-5000 * Matt Smith as Skynet Plot The game starts with a repeat-flashback to the end of the last game, Terminator: Hope of The Future, where Clementine gives her message to Kyle Reese, and the screen distorts, then shows Kyle after Clementine leaves, and he repeats the message in a mirror, saying "Remember, watch for the Armada. On March 31st, 2014, the Great Invasion begins. You can kill the Armada before it gets the chance to destroy Earth." and then the screen turns to black. The game then switches to 4 months later as Kyle is seen in his house, and his father, Dennis asks him "Kyle, you alright? You looked like you were daydreaming there." and Kyle answers "Yeah, I'm fine, Dad. I was just... Thinking about what Clementine told me before she left." and then his father tells him "It's better not to dwell on it, Kyle. The Armada is gone, at least as we know, and the T-1000 got melted in that explosion. So, don't worry, you shouldn't live your life looking over your shoulder." and Kyle says "It's not that, Dad." and Dennis looks at his son, then asks "You liked her, didn't you?" then Kyle says "Well, yeah. It's just... All those Memories from Earth-135, I guess... They're just bothering me because I'm so attached to Clementine." and then a News Report comes on to the TV, saying "And with the destruction of the Steel Factory in the San Francisco Outskirts 2 months ago, Cyberdyne Systems has profited in millions from the destruction of the Factory, and have forwarded their profits towards their Research and Development on Mimetic Pollyalloy". The game then switches to 4 days later and shows the Cyberdyne Industries Building in Los Angeles, and the inside of the Building is in chaos as an Alarm is going off, with dozens of Security Guards are running through the Hallways with their Weapons drawn. However, once they go around a corner, Clementine comes up from behind a desk and guns down all the Guards and then walks through the Hallways, and then takes out a War Machine Grenade Launcher and fires a Grenade into a door, blasting it open and heading into the Building's R&D Wing. Once she enters, she activates her Earpiece and says "Alright, I'm in. Looks like they have a bunch of T-700s here." and she looks around, seeing dozens of T-700 Terminators on an Assembly Line. Matias then contacts her from the other side of the Channel, saying "Yeah. Get some pictures of the R&D, and then get the hell out of there, I'm on my way in the Chopper." and Clementine takes out her Smartphone and starts taking Pictures and stealing Research Files from the room, and then starts to make her exit. However, when Clementine exits the Room, a C7E5 Pistol is aimed at her head, and then the person there is revealed to be Dennis, who asks "Clementine?! What the hell are you doing here?" and he takes the Pistol away from Clementine's head, and Clementine shoves him aside, shooting a Cyberdyne Guard that was going to shoot him, and she tells him "Matias is on his way! Let's move." and she passes him a CMB-ST Assault Rifle, and they run through the Hallways, shooting at several Guards while Clementine asks "So, how's it been going?" and Dennis answers "Oh, you know, just recovering from the T-1000 attack. You got some beef with these guys?" and Clementine responds "Yeah. That profit they made from the Factory explosion? You will not believe what they're putting it to!" and Dennis asks "What are they hiding?" and they keep shooting at the Cyberdyne Guards who charge into the massive shootout. Clementine then says "I'll explain later! Right now, we need to move!" as she unloads rounds from her SMG into several Guards while Dennis does the same, and then says "Lucky we're wearing Masks, right?" and then Clementine shoots the last Guard, responding "Yeah. Let's move!" and then they go up a flight of stairs and get to the roof, where Matias (a character from the last game) flies in with a Helicopter and shoots several SWAT Vans in the streets and shoots Choppers out of the sky. Clementine and Dennis then run on to the Chopper and it takes off, and then SWAT Comms are heard, saying "We have no visual on suspects! Repeat, no visual! Return to area and watch your backs." as the Chopper flies away, heading for the San Francisco Outskirts. The game then switches to 2 hours later as the Chopper lands in the San Francisco Outskirts, and then Kyle and Mary walk out of the house, and Dennis comes out of the Chopper, saying "I found the person who's been attacking Cyberdyne!" and then Clementine comes out of the Chopper, with Matias in tow. Kyle, now shocked, asks "Clementine?! What are you doing here?" and Clementine answers "I need to tell you guys something, now! Let's get inside." and then they all go inside the house. 3 minutes later, Clementine and everyone else are sitting at a table, and Clementine starts explaining "4 months ago, Cyberdyne Systems made a massive leap in their technological industry. Their R&D Developers must have somehow salvaged pieces of Armada Tech scattered across the Multiverse. They used that Tech to create something equal on deadly levels of the Villain Armada." and Kyle asks "Well, what are they?" and Clementine shows him the pictures she took from the R&D Lab, saying "T-700 Terminators, downgrade from the T-1000, but equipped with a M81A Plasma Rifle. The Armada and Hero Coalition both used these weapons during the War, and now Cyberdyne somehow got their hands in the Villain Armada's R&D." and Mary asks "How's that possible? You destroyed the Armada on Earth-135, not to mention destroying the T-1000 and a Steel Factory!" and O'Brien explains "It's possible that pieces of the Reality Terrain Device actually came with us to this Reality, or a Nexus Point in the Time Flow caused hundreds of pieces of Armada Tech to land in this Dimension from a Sky Portal. Have there been any... Unusual occurrences lately?" and Dennis answers "There was that Meteor Shower the day after the T-1000 was destroyed." and Clementine realizes what happened, and says "My God... We were wrong all this time! The Villain Armada transported their Weapons here as a back-up plan. In case Scarecrow ever lost the War, that's what we've failed to realize... Cyberdyne IS the Villain Armada!" and then Matias is heard shouting "Guys, you might want to take a look at this!" and then everyone runs into the room and looks at the TV, showing Live Footage from the Cyberdyne Building in Los Angeles. In Los Angeles, Danny Dyson (current CEO of Cyberdyne and son to Miles Dyson, a character from Terminator 2: Judgement Day) is holding a Press Conference in front of a crowd of people, saying "We cannot be prouder of what our Research Teams hage discovered over the past 4 months. Thanks to the fine people here at my company, we have uncovered several breakthroughs in Futuristic Technology, such as Exo Robotics aand Direct Energy Weaponry. But now, we'd like to reveal our crown jewel. The ultimate killer app, that will combine all of your Technology, seemlessly and instantly: Genisys!" as a huge TV Screen turns in behind him, showing the title of Genisys and a Timer that says '95:10:15'. After the reveal of the Genisys Operating System, a curtain drops down from behind Dyson and reveals several T-700 Terminators, and the entire crowd cheers and Dyson remarks "Oh, and for those terrorists that attacked my company today? I have a message: do NOT cross Cyberdyne. Or you'll be crossing my Terminators!" and then he smirks, and Clementine turns to the others and says "That bastard is calling us out! Who's his closest relative?" and Matias is on the Computer, and says "Got him. Miles Dyson, age 57. Former CEO of Cyberdyne, passed the torch down to Danny Dyson on February 11th, 2014." and Kyle says "The day after the Meteor Shower! Coincidence?" and then Clementine looks at the TV, and, with a shocked look, says "No, it can't be a coincidence. Look at who's showed up at the Press Conference. Far left of the stage!" and then everyone looks to where Clementine directed them, and they see someone that Clementine never thought she'd see again: Griggs! Kyle, after seeing Griggs at the Press Conference, starts having Memories from Earth-135 of him and Clementine fighting alongside Griggs in the War Against the Villain Armada. He then asks "Griggs? No, that can't be him!" and Mary asks her son "Where have you seen him before, Kyle?" and Kyle answers "I keep having Memories from Earth-135 when something critical happens here. I saw... Me and Clem, helping Griggs in a battle. In a city, it was-" and Clementine finishes his sentence by saying "New Washington DC. The day the War was turned in the Coaliton's favor, we managed to infiltrate the Armada's Capitol and kill their First Supreme Commander, Ozone. Looks like Griggs has taken over as the Third Supreme Commander after Scarecrow. And Dyson is the Fourth Supreme Commander!" and Dennis asks "How does that even begin to make one small inch of sense? This might be one of his Alternate Counterparts!" and Matias tells them "I just debunked that theory, because Griggs is flying over to Washington DC tonight, in a meeting with Government Representatives." and Kyle puts it all together, saying "If the Government approves the Terminators, then the Armada is going to use them as their endgame and release the Cyberdyne War Machine across the Globe." and Matias loads an M27, saying "Then, we'll intercept him at the Los Angeles International Airport. Clementine, Kyle, you two are on recon. Mary, Dennis, if you two spot Griggs... Well, let Clementine deal with him!" and Clementine looks at everyone, then asks "Why is it always me?!" and Kyle remarks "You're the professional on this kind of stuff, not me. I mean, I know a lot about Earth-135 now, but... I'm not anything like what I was then." and they all ready up for the mission. The game then switches to midnight in Los Angeles International Airport, as Clementine gets out of an SUV in front of the entrance, and Kyle grabs her hand, saying "Clem, wait. Whatever happens in there, I..." and Clementine tells him "It's alright, Kyle. I know what you're gonna say." and then she kisses him on the lips, and pulls away after a few seconds, saying "I love you. I always have..." and Kyle responds "I know. Just be careful, okay?" and Clementine nods in response, then goes into the Airport, while Kyle gets back in the SUV. Clementine then activates her Earpiece and asks Matias "Any visual on Griggs?" and Matias answers "Just hacked into Security Cameras, he passed the Second Floor a couple minutes ago!" and Clementine walks faster up to the Second Floor to tail Griggs. After several minutes of hiding in crowds and tailing her target, Clementine sees Griggs go through the Emergency Exit, and then tails him through the Vent Systems. Clementine then gets stops and gets a Birdseye view of Griggs as he walks up to a Helipad with Danny Dyson coming off a Helicopter, and then Clementine turns on her Recording Visor and zooms in on the two, and Griggs says "Make sure that the T-700 Models have been shipped to our Underwater Facility ahead of time. We need to be discreet about this, Dyson. Does your father know about this Project?" and Dyson answers "Yeah. He says that he's proud of me for heading such an amazing project, and that we need to keep going." and Griggs remarks "Your concern for my safety is touching, Danny. Now, make sure nobody gets tipped off about this." and he starts to walk away, while Dyson gets back into the Helicopter and flies through the air. Category:Terminator Games Category:Terminator/Walking Dead Crossovers Category:Xbox One games